KQ6 timeline
The KQ6 timeline is a timeline based off of the KQ6 material from the game and KQ6 hintbook (some from the KQ7 hintbook by the same author). Other material will be applied to it when applicable. Note, the reference to the walks by Lake Maylie appear to tie KQ6 hintbook to the Companion timeline. He began those walks shortly after the twins birth. How closely it follows that timeline is unclear (and a few events are certainly different). It is unclear when the royal family were married. It is roughly associated with the Anniversary timeline (rather than the OT timeline). Additionally, Assuming Graham was 19 at the time of KQ1 as its stated in sources by Lorelei Shannon, he would be 42 at the time of KQ3/4. Timeline ;c. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones' culture inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain perhaps as much as a thousand years ago. ;c. 390 BGC :The previous Castle of the Crown is built, was large and drafty and had been the seat of the royal family for over three hundred years ;c. 90 BGC :The new Castle of the Crown is built by King Aliphid as a present to his bride, Queen Astar. King Aliphid was cautious over his new brides fragile health and built the new palace with thick walls for protection from the high winds with cool hallways for respite from the blazing tropical sun. ;c. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. :The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position ;19 GC :Graham is born to the world, the son of King Edward's best friend. ;1 GC :Just a few days past Sir Graham's 19th birthday, Graham is sent on a quest to find three great treasures of Daventry that had been stolen many years back.KQ7 Hintbook, pg The young knight at last returned to Castle Daventry victorious. Scant hours after Graham was crowned king, Edward the Benevolent slipped away into the long sleep of death. It is said the strong, brave King Graham wept like a child. ;2-5 GC :Graham wandered that lovely tropic island kingdom for many days, searching for the three arcane doors that lead to his lady's prison. He rescued her from the Enchanted Island, and they were married in the warm heart of Kolyma. ;6 GC :The twins are born. :Graham begins his daily strolls to swim in Lake Maylie. ;7 GC :Some time later Alexander is snatched from the cradle in his home as a tiny infant by Manannan, to become his slave for nearly eighteen years. ;11 GC :Cassima is born. :Alhazred travels to the Green Isles and becomes Vizier.Jollo (KQ6):"" He was lead there by a copy of the Guidebook of the land of the Green Isles he somehow obtained. ;24 GC :Alexander was enslaved by the evil wizard Manannan for almost eighteen years in the Land of Llewdor. The noble youth Alexander discovered that Manannan planned to kill him upon his eighteenth birthday. That usually happy event in the young man's life was but scant days away (a few weeksKQ7 Hintbook, pg) for the prince. Rosella had offered to sacrifice herself to the Three-headed Dragon to save her beloved Daventry. :The pure delight of the prince's homecoming and Rosella's rescue was fated not to last. During the happy celebrations poor King Graham collapsed, clutching his chest. The day's events had been too much for his stout heart to take. Just when it seemed that he would surely die, the beautiful fairy queen Genesta appeared to Rosella in the magic mirror. Rosella returned home giving her father the Magic Fruit, and they were reunited again. They stayed in the room for about five minutes before separating again.KQ7 Hintbook, pg :The joy and wonder of the Royal Family's reunion is still celebrated by the whole kingdom each year on the anniversary of Alexander's and Rosella's return. :Twins turn 18. ;25 GC :Graham rescued his family, returning home they slept for a week. :Cassima returns home and for a time speaks to Jollo. She learns of her parents death a few weeks before her return. She is forced into mourning. :Daventry celebrates the first anniversary of Alexander and Rosella's return. :The twins turn 19. ;26 GC :Daventry celebrates Anniversary of King Graham's reign. :Three months later, Alexander sees Cassima in the magic Mirror. :Alexander sails to the land of the Green Isles for three months.KQ7 Hintbook, pg :Shortly before the third month of the voyage, Shadrack had sent a letter to Alhazred. :KQ7 :Twins turn twenty. Notes The Deadman's Coins are a few hundred years old (at least). This would suggest they are probably at least two hundred years old, but implies less than a thousand.Narrator (KQ6):"" If so this would suggest that the coins were minted and placed by the Winged Ones, and not by the Ancient Ones. Behind the scenes In this timeline there is no specific date as to when KQ2 took place and the royal wedding. However, the date of twins birth can be figured out by a few references (the amount of time spent walking by Lake Maylie, and the age of the twins during KQ3, and age of twins during KQ7) The then old, Derek Karlavaegen, had to have come to the islands before 10 GC, by at least a decade, as Hassan was just a child when the 'wanderer' came to the islands.Ferryman (KQ6 Amiga):"The island's currents keep us pretty isolated. I can only recall three visitors in my lifetime. When I was a boy a wanderer came, Alhazred himself arrived many years ago, and now you. We have almost no contact with the outside world, but we're content with our little kingdom. At least, we always were in the past."Guidebook:"The ferryman is a jolly fellow, patient even with the youngest of his passengers. His young son helps manage the vessel and helps keep her shipshape.", pg Hassan was already an adult by the time Abdul showed up, and that was 15 years before KQ6. Jollo (KQ6):"" It had been only a few years before KQ6 since the unrest in the islands started and the ferry was shut down.Hassan (KQ6):"A few years is all, but it's been long enough." There is a discrepancy between the ages of characters and the time period that was supposed to have taken place between KQ4 to KQ5 and KQ6 to KQ7. KQ7 is set before Rosella turns twenty. If it is set after KQ6, it would make Alexander almost twenty in KQ6. The KQ6 hintbook places KQ6 at about 25 GC during anniversary of Graham's coronation. Information in KQ5 and elsewhere mentions that KQ5 takes place in spring about one year after KQ4. KQ6 is supposed to take place six months after KQ5. If KQ5 occurred in the spring then the twins would still be eighteen (having turned eighteen the previous year after KQ4), and wouldn't turn nineteen until the fall or winter (KQ3 takes place in summer). The time would have passed only into 24 GC. Even if set in late spring six months later would still be within 24 GC short of the 25th anniversary or early 25th (but Alexander would be near the end of his voyage to the Green Isles and not at Daventry). To fit with the spring KQ5 would either have to be two years after KQ4, or one year before KQ6 (rather than six months). ;23 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 :Twins turn 18. ;24 GC :Daventry celebrates the first anniversary of Alexander and Rosella's return. :The twins turn 19. ;25 GC :KQ5 :Daventry celebrates Anniversary of King Graham's reign. :KQ6 :KQ7 :Twins turn twenty. On the other hand if KQ5 took place during late summer just before winter (KQ5 transcript mentions the 'coming winter') then it might fit better (for sake of the KQC references this article assumes the spring reference in KQ5 is ignored). The coronation may have occured in the spring (if KQ1SCI, KQ5 hintbook, or the companion is taken into consideration), thus making the anniversary set in the spring as well. So the 25th anniversary would occur in the spring of 25th year. Six months after KQ5 would place events of KQ6 either towards end of 25 GC (in winter) or beginning of the 26 GC (but this would make KQ7 occur during events of KQ6 or before KQ6). Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway was published in Interaction during the development of KQ6, and is based on the material in the KQ5 hintbook with addition of KQ5 synopses. However both of these give an alternate marriage and birthdate for the twins which may not fit into this timeline. The KQ Companion places the marriage at one year after KQ1 (as implied in the KQ2 manual), the KQ7 Authorized Guide suggests it could be one or two years after KQ1, and the KQ5 Hintbook and Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway say that it is several years after (which would place it as much as 3-4 if the KQ6 hintbook is taken into consideration). As for the children's birth KQ4 manual placed it at two years after KQ2, and other sources placed it one year after KQ1. If KQ7 to take place before the twentieth birthday and set during year 25, that would make the birth five years after KQ1. So any combination of year to marriage, and year to twins birth implied in the various sources such as 1+4 (King's Quest Companion Anniversary timeline), 3+2 (KQ4 manual), or 4+1 (interpretation from the KQ5 Hintboook and Once Upon a Time in a Land Faraway) or 2+3 (rough interpretation from the The Stories So Far in the KQ7 Authorized guide, although other dates in that source would cause problems) would work as long as the combinations add up to five. Concept art for Shadrack's letter in KQ6 shows what appears to be date, but it makes little sense and is difficult to decipher; The first part appears to be either; XI or X1. The second section is vague and could represent any number of numbers or symbols including; I15, 215, 219, I/5, 2/5, 2/9, 45, 49, or ♃5 or ♃9. The third part could be XXIX , XXJX, or XXTX. In roman numerals the first part if XI would be '11'. The last part appears to be XXIX (29). Some of it could be a page notation telling how many pages were included in the letter, or perhaps notation of 'address'. Perhaps it was just gibberation intended to look like a date in poor resolution. The version that appears in the game may not necessarily be using the same symbols as the concept art, but may have been modified. See Also *KQ5 timeline (utilizes KQ5 and KQ6 hintbook for alternate timeline) References Category:KQ6 timeline Category:Anniversary timeline